


i felt you in my legs

by redrocketracer



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternative Universe - Soulmates, F/M, FML, M/M, Mentions of Physical Assault, i made it fucking obvious craig and kenny are soulmates, mentions of bullying, sci fi-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5801038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redrocketracer/pseuds/redrocketracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Tucker's cousin Craig moves to South Park from New York during the winter break of Kenny's senior year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i felt you in my legs

  
They didn’t like each other when they first met. Maybe that isn’t saying a lot, considering Craig seldom appears to like anyone. However, according to Red, Craig’s cousin. The dull expression, tightly pressed together mouth and silence was enough to signal that no, Kenny Mccormick was not going to be on the top of Craig’s list of ‘Buddies’ in his time staying in South Park.

  


Kenny couldn’t really explain what it was. Something about Craig was strange and familiar, like Kenny could feel him in his bones, his core, his legs, leading him to Red Tucker’s residence. Even if at the time he wasn’t aware it was Craig leading him there. 

  


Kenny and Red were fairly close. They dated in their sophmore year of high school, and after Kenny deemed it to be ‘strange’ because she resembled his mom a bit too much, he cut it off. And anyways, a few weeks later Kevin Stoley gained up the courage to kiss her square on the mouth. Red explained it as they felt that feeling they say is inevitable when you kiss your soul mate for the first time. Something about an instant connection, intertwining of souls as you inhale the others life from their lungs.

  


Kenny wouldn’t know anything about that. He’s never felt anything so intense in all of the girls and boys he has fooled around with or just happened to casually kiss. 

  


All he knew was that he had this strong desire to crunch through the snow to the Tucker residence. When he arrives, he sees an unfamiliar car. And for some reason he feels like he’s seen it before, a case of deja vu. Like it’s flashed through his mind in a dream.

  


Kenny takes the remaining steps to the front door and it is not Skeeter or Lucille or Red who answers, instead it’s a boy Kenny’s age with dark hair, dark eyes and lightly tanned skin. Said male’s eyes are big and scary as he looks over Kenny. It makes Kenny very uncomfortable. Something feels funny in his gut, his abdomen, his bones, his whole being and he stuffs his hands in his pocket, not wanting to squirm under this assholes gaze.

  


“Uh.” he tries to look over the taller males shoulder to see if Red is inside, but to no avail. 

  


“Listen, where’s Red?” he inquires. Dark eyes roam Kenny’s countenance and without a word, the owner of said orbs turns around, leaving the door open for Kenny’s entrance. Kenny watches as he stomps up the stairs, to where Kenny doesn’t know and can't comprehend why he cares. 

  


Red sits on the couch, her stare steady on his pink 3DS. Kenny plops down next to her, all charming smiles with gapped front teeth. 

  


“Hey,” he says, slinging his arm around her. Red lets out a sigh and closes her gaming device. She tucks a few flyaway strands of hair behind her ear, it had escaped from the messy bun atop her head.

  


“What do you want, Kenny?” Red says, letting her eyes fall on him briefly before she lets her head rest on his chest. She breathes in his familiar scent, unpleasant, really. But comforting in a the sense that she associates it with the times she and Kevin had their ups and downs and would find solace in Kenny.

  


“Who’s the guy?” Kenny inquires, nonchalant. His hand rests on the back of her neck, rubbing soothing circles there. Red lets out a snort.

  


“Craig, my cousin. Came to stay from New York.” she says, as if it is normal and means nothing. Maybe it doesn’t. Kenny pushes a bit further on the topic, however.

  


“He’s weird. Didn’t say a word to me. Just looked at me funny.” she doesn’t respond at first, and Kenny doesn’t think she will for a few seconds. Her breathing tickles his skin, puffs of warm air in and then out against the exposed flesh of his neck.

  


“Usually he’ll say something crude, at the most.” she admits. Red pushes herself off Kenny, stretching her arms over her head, tired.

  


“He must not like you that much. I heard him stomp up the stairs. At least with Clyde he sat with us.” she shrugs it off and for some reason Kenny's face heats up a bit. It's feels like he's sinking in the chair, melting, and he can't really fathom why. It doesn't matter if this asshole fancies him or not.

  


The rest of the time at the Tucker residence is spent sitting on Red's couch watching some crappy sitcom. Ir's silent, Red focused on her game. Kenny tries to let the time roll by with consuming it with tv. Trying not to let his mind wander to dark eyes.

  


* * *

 

  
Winter break ends as soon as it begins and Kenny sits on the bus to school with a scarf wrapped securely around his neck. His clothes are a little too big, worn. His forehead is pressed against the cool of the window, chilled by the cold outside. Each exhale from Kenny's lips creates fog on it's surface and shows evidence of past bus dwellers. Of finger tips pressing messages into the glass, leaving it's mark, graffiti from alumni, of fellow classmates. Kenny pays that no mind.

  


He keeps his eyes squeezed shut and the bus begins to roll down the street. Eventually it comes to a final halt and people are pushing their way off. Kenny waits until every last person is off and the driver is hollering for him to leave. Standing, he makes his way towards the exit, hops down to the concrete surface.

  


Kenny closes the distance from him and the warmth that is the confines of Park County High Schools walls. It's like they want to bake them in these halls, it's so hot. The bell rings for first period, and he's late. His shoes squeak with every step he takes as he rushes to his homeroom. When he arrives he pushes the door open, his teachers head turns in his his direction. She lets out a _tsk,_ she's scolded Kenny too many times concerning his tardiness. It's become kind of pointless for her to repeat her usual spiel. So she doesn't, and Kenny takes his seat in the middle of the classroom to the left. Mrs. Pearson continues on with whatever she has to say as Kenny pulls out his American Literature textbook.

  


When he's got all he needs in front of him he leans forward, resting his cheek on his palm. His surrounding feel strange and dreamlike today. He can't comprehend what's got him so out of place. Mrs. Pearson blathers on about Ralph Waldo Emerson and Kenny pays attention with half a heart. Eventually she calls for someone to read a passage from the text book, and a silence falls among the class. Everyone is mostly still far away and out of it from being out for winter break.

  


Eventually Mrs. Pearson grows frustrated and Kenny can tell she is going to call someone out. Her eyes roam the classroom as she walks the short length in front of all of them. Eventually she points to the kid sitting diagonally across from Kenny.

  


“You, our new student. Please read the first paragraph on page 120, Mr. Tucker.”

  


Kenny's eyes automatically dart to him, and he looks at the profile of Red's cousin. He looks like he'd rather be anywhere else, and Kenny rolls his eyes. This has caught the attention of the class, however. There is only one Tucker in the school and this is Red. There seldom is new students. However, their curiosity would die down when they found out what an asshole Craig is. He can hear his heart thump in his chest but he buries his head in his arms, not wanting to pay attention to him.

  


* * *

 

  


The lunch room is loud, the is the sound of chatter and squeaking of shoes hitting the floor echoing through out cafeteria. Kenny takes his seat at the usual table. He pulls out a baloney sand which from his lunch bag. Eric Cartman who is seated across from him makes a face at this, but has commented on it so many times that it's old hearing about it and doesn't vocalize his disgust.

  


Kyle, Stan, Butters, Clyde, Cartman, Token, Tweek and Kenny make up the lunch table. The whole school gets on pretty well, but there were more defined groups among the student body. The conversation at the table is over something stupid in gym class. Kenny remains quiet, never the most talkative. He's always avoiding death and keeping everyone at peace with him so they won't murder him. That seems to be his luck. He's cursed with death, and even worse, no one remembering.

  


“There was a new kid in my chemistry class.” Kyle announces. He picks at the schools meat loaf before pushing the tray away. A few of the guys at the table look at Kyle, waiting for him to continue.

  


“He was totally weird. I tried to ask him if he needed help getting caught up and he looked at me funny. He didn't even say anything.”

  


Cartman lets out a scoff.

  


“Uhg, freaky new kids.” he says.

  


“Yeah, that's Red's cousin. I met him a few days ago. He was really weird.” Clyde voices. Kenny doesn't mention what happened a few days prior when he went to see Red. It appears that everyone kind of had their own opinion on the subject. Most of them leaning to be more negative.

  


“Watch out, he might try to shoot up the school.” Cartman says at some point. Kenny cringes at that, never one to joke about mass murders. However, it's fucking Cartman and he's one of the most horrible people Kenny has ever had the misfortune of meeting.

  


The table converses a bit more about how strange Craig is. And Kenny can't explain why, but it makes him feel kind of bad. It's not like it really matters, Craig is doing this to himself.

  


* * *

 

  


The Mccormick residence is freezing in contrast to the high school. Kenny drapes a thin blanket over his body and crosses the distance from his room to the living room. He's been asleep since he got home from school and the sun is now hanging low in the sky. His mom has finally come to some stability and is holding a job at one of the local restaurants. His father is probably at the bar. Kevin lives with Shelly, oved out as soon as he was old enough. So it's just him and Karen, who is seated on the living room couch.

  


One of their cats rests on her lap, purring and napping on her. Kenny takes his seat next to his younger sister and his eyes fall on the tv. The local news plays, and he sleepily tunes in to what they're talking about.

  


“I always wondered who my soul mate would be, have you ever wondered, Kenny?” Karen asks. Kenny looks on tiredly at the screen at an example of one of the soul marks on a woman's body. The segment is talking about the science behind the soul marks. How it's so fascinating that human beings are built for someone else. How two different heart and souls are meant to be...one, almost.

  


Kenny rolls his eyes at it. He doesn't respond to Karen, he wants her to be innocent until the end of time. He wants her to have that beautiful view on love and soul mates and the world. Statistically most people find their soul mate before they turn 25. However, the dark truth is that there are people who lose their soul mate before that. There are people that will never meet their soul mate. Kenny knows all too well how fleeting life is. He's seen death. Had his life taken from him multiple times.

  


It's all so easy to take away.

  


He's seen Red's marking and countless girls, men, humans who haven't found their match. They say you always end up meeting your soul mate. At least once in your life. But Kenny has had his finger tips brush against many dark, inky looking marks on various shades of skin. Has died at the hands of many people who loved fiercely but thought that he _didn't deserve to do the same_. He sometimes doubts that his is in existence.

  


Karen's eyes remained glued to the screen and he's very tempted to get up and change the channel. However, he doesn't want to have to explain why. He looks on at the television with his sister who still sees the good in the world.

  


  


 


End file.
